


It's Not Just for Jumping Rope

by itchyfingers



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Ass Play, BDSM, Bondage, Coriolanus - Freeform, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Donmar Theatre, Explicit Sex, F/M, Vibrator, breath play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:38:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itchyfingers/pseuds/itchyfingers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by the video NTLive released for the airing of Coriolanus</p>
    </blockquote>





	It's Not Just for Jumping Rope

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the video NTLive released for the airing of Coriolanus

All the lights in the bedroom are off except that one light by the door. You lay quietly in the bed, completely naked, waiting for him. That’s part of the game, the waiting. You have no idea when he’ll arrive. You can hear him downstairs, but even as you trace the sound of his footsteps around the ground floor of your house, you still have no idea what he’s up to. It’s been at least thirty minutes since he told you to go get ready for him, and yet he hasn’t approached the stairs. The anticipation creeps across your skin like a ghost’s breath and you shift, squeezing your thighs together to get some friction.

You’re not allowed to touch yourself without his permission. That’s part of the game as well. He whispered, “You’ve been such a good girl this week. I have a treat for you,” against your neck and then he sent you off to bed with a swat on your arse. You have no idea what’s in store for the evening. Tom’s always been creative when it came to giving you treats and you’re sure this time will be no different. That knowledge has been slowly bringing your blood to a boil, and your pussy is already dripping with anticipation. You’re glad he told you to layer towels over the top of the bed.

You hear his tread on the stairs, taking them two at a time, and you stop your squirming and lay perfectly still. He comes through the bedroom door and the light glides over him like a spotlight or like the moon cutting through the jungle canopy to caress the raven fur of a stalking jaguar. He doesn’t walk anymore. It’s a strut.  He owns everything within his view, and that includes you. You never thought you could trust anyone the way you trust him, but submitting to him is the best decision you’ve ever made in your life.

He’s got something in both hands and your breath catches as you realize he took your message seriously. He had tweeted the link to the video NTLive had put out to him warming up for  _Coriolanus_  and after watching it several times you had texted him that he ought to bring home his jump rope and pull-up straps. And he has.

Tom drops the rope on the bed and then touches your ankle, trails his fingers along your leg as he walks to the head of the bed. You spread your legs for him, hoping that he’ll touch you now and not make you wait. He cups your wet lips and squeezes. “So wet for me, aren’t you little girl?”

You nod. He hasn’t told you if you can talk yet.

He presses a finger inside you and rubs and your hips lift, hoping he won’t stop but he does, pulling his finger from you and then licking it. “Such a sweet girl.” He stands on the bed and fastens the pull-up straps to the top bar of the canopy bed. He had picked this bed for this reason. The canopy made a wonderful framework for all sorts of restraints. You watch him as he clips them into place, standing over you, one foot on either side of your face.

He steps back and says, “Up on your knees.”

You scramble to comply and he turns you so you’re facing the headboard.

“Grab the handles.”

You reach up and slip your hands around the leather bands. They have formed themselves to Tom’s larger grasp and they dig into your palms. You shift your hands until you have a firm grip and then nod. Tom reaches up and shortens the straps until you’re stretching to keep a hold of them, your knees barely touching the bed.

Tom runs the tips of his fingers down your side, dancing them over your rib cage and then your waist. “You going to keep holding on, darling? Or do I need to cuff you in place?”

“I’ll hold on.”

His hand curves lovingly over your arse. “Good girl.” The words are reinforced with a smack that echoes in the room.

You gasp as the pain stabs through you and settles into the pool of heat bubbling away in your core, making it steam and smoke.

Tom reaches behind himself and picks up the jump rope. “This isn’t nearly as smooth as what we normally use.” He loops it around his hand several times and then rubs it against your stomach. It prickles and scratches. “Are you going to be alright with this?”

You hesitate for a second. Depending on what he has in mind to do with it, it could prove to be painful, but you know that he would never cause you pain like that. Tom was more interested in the art of bondage, sometimes spending hours tying you in elaborate bindings. He never pursued the styles designed to cut off circulation or inflict pain. He enjoyed the beauty of it. You nod, trusting him to be careful.

“We’ll start out with something simple.” He starts to wrap the ropes around your chest, under your breasts. “Do you like knowing that I use these ropes for getting ready? That other people see me using these every day and that when I take them back tomorrow they’re going to see the ropes I used to tie you up?”

You nod. Both of you have a little bit of an exhibitionist streak. He doesn’t wear pants for the red carpet and you do your best to make sure everyone can tell.

“You’re going to add your sweat to it tonight, darling.”

You shiver as he presses a line of kisses across your chest above your breasts and then wraps the rope over them, holding them against your skin. The rope is wrapped a few more times and then he loops it under the bottom rows and pulls upward and begins weaving a halter. A few twists later and he moves to stand behind you. He ties the ends together and the handles dangle against your back like the long necklace you had worn with your backless gown at the latest premiere.

He walks back in front of you. “Are you alright?”

You nod. The rope itches and you’re glad he didn’t do a style that required looping it between your legs.

He strokes his thumb over your bottom lip, pulling it down with the pressure. “You’re doing so well, I’m not even going to gag you. I want to hear you tonight.”

He steps off the bed and you follow him with your eyes as he opens a drawer in his wardrobe. He places several items on a tray and shuts the drawer. You flick your eyes back to front as he turns around. You’re not sure what he’s placed on the tray, but you know you’ll soon find out.

He kneels behind you on the bed and you feel the tickle of a feather float over your shoulders. Your eyes sink closed as he brushes the airy quill over your skin. Time has lost all meaning now. From the timeless wait to now as you linger, suspended in stasis for his enjoyment, and the airy touches sensitize each inch of your skin. He traces the muscles in your arms that are stretched taut, the curve of your stomach, the small of your back, the cut of your hip, the inside of your thigh, the arch of your foot. He doesn’t forget any of you.

The feather is gone, replaced by his hands. The scent of vetiver hits your nostrils as his oiled fingers stroke and glide, tugging at your nipples, sliding across your stomach and then dipping lower, cupping around your mound, the tip of his middle finger slipping between your lips and coming to rest over your clit.

You whimper and try to buck your hips forward, but you’re stretched so taut you can’t manage the movement.

“That’s right; you need me to stroke you, don’t you?”

You nod again, your hair flying with the desperate movement.

He taps your clit once and then his finger stills. “Have I told you how beautiful you are like this?” He kisses your neck and his mouth leaves a trail of wet kisses along your throat. His tongue is hot and needy and licks along your jaw line. “I love knowing you could just let go if you wanted, but you won’t because I told you to hold on.”

His mouth moves to the other side of your neck and he starts to slowly circle your clit with a feather light touch. His teeth are on your throat and then his tongue and your head falls forward as he kisses the back of your neck. “I know you would do anything I tell you, isn’t that right darling?”

You murmur an affirmative as his hands massage your shoulders which are already starting to ache from the strain.

“Such a trusting angel you are.” He adds more oil to his hands and continues spreading the warmth of his hands all over your body. One hand slides back between your thighs and he rubs against your clit with obvious intent. You moan and he sucks at the soft skin below your ear. He wraps an arm around your waist and pulls you back against his body, the movement adding to the strain on your wrists and elbows. His cock is hard against your back and he rocks against you, letting you feel it’s hard length digging into your spine.

“Such a good girl,” he murmurs again. He tugs at your clit and your entire body jolts with the shock. “Is your pussy feeling empty?”

You nod and he pinches your clit again. “I told you I want to hear you tonight. Is your pussy feeling empty?”

“Yes, sir.”

He bites your earlobe and scrapes his teeth along it as he lets go. “Do you want me to do something about that?”

“Yes, sir, please.” The speed of his finger on your clit is steadily increasing and you’re not sure at this point if it matters or not because you’re so close to coming as it is.

“What do you think we should put in there tonight, darling?”

Your head falls back against his shoulder as you strain against his hand, trying to rub against his finger but you can’t find any additional slack to move and he’s keeping your arousal right where he wants it. “Whatever you want, sir.”

“Hmmm, so many choices. Fingers, tongue,” he pauses after each suggestion, “cock, a nice big dildo, that vibrator you love so much because it nestles right against your g-spot and makes you scream and scream.”

Your moans are getting louder as he talks, pulling memories out of your brain and holding them in front of you like so many copies of you also being pleasured by him, and their sensations map over your body and you’re feeling all of them at the same time.

“Of course, we could do all of them tonight. We have plenty of time.”

He plunges a finger inside you and you cry out. “Sir!”

“That’s right, little one. I’m your sir. And I’m going to finger fuck you until you come.”

Your eyes roll back in your head and he spears a second finger into your dripping pussy. His fingers crook and twist, opening you up and brushing against your g-spot. They crook and rub and you know what he’s going for.

“I want you to gush for me, baby. I know you want to. You want to just let go and gush. Soak me like the naughty little angel you are.”

You scream as he rubs against you even harder, having found that perfect spot and now he’s working it with a fierce preciseness. The first time you ever gushed you thought you’d peed yourself, but it was just one of the secrets of your body that Tom had unlocked for you.

One final stroke of his curved fingers and you hear him laugh through your cry of his name as you soak his hand. Your vision has gone white and the only thought you’re capable of is to keep holding on because you told him you wouldn’t let go, but your hands are trembling on the grips and it takes you a minute to realize your whole body is trembling from your orgasm.

He licks his fingers clean and kisses the back of your neck and then you hear a familiar buzz. The vibrator skims across your nipples, causing them to harden instantly and you whimper. You’re practically ready to come again.

“Your favorite little vibe, isn’t it,” he murmurs as he holds it up for you to look at.

“Yes, sir.” The hot pink toy curves so it hits your clit and your g-spot at the same time. It’s definitely your favorite.

“Now, you be a good girl and hold it in place with just your sweet cunt.” He presses it inside you and wriggles it into place.

You cry out again. You’re so sensitive already and the steady pulsing buzz is just adding to the heat that still courses through you.

“You come as many times as you want, darling. It will give you something to think about while I use this.” He holds up an anal plug with a faceted jewel set into the handle.

You whimper softly, barely even registering the small device he has cradled in his palm.

“It’s a little bigger than the one we’ve used before, but you’re doing so good taking that one that I think you’re ready for something a bit more impressive.”

He’s been introducing you to ass play. It had started simple, a single fingertip while he was finger-fucking you, but it’s something he wants to pursue and you’re willing to try. He’s been so incredibly careful with you, slowly increasing the size of the toys he’s used. His fingers are slick and cold against your skin as he rubs against your entrance and then presses a finger inside, coating you with lube. The sensitive skin clenches and tightens and he strokes his finger in and out until you relax. You’re barely noticing what he’s doing though because the insistent pulse of the vibe has you orbiting another planet. It’s almost as if you’ve left your body and everything is pure sensation. It’s not just time that has stopped, it is existence, or at least existence outside of this one moment as you let him use your body to fulfill his desires which are also yours.

The lava blood that has been building up in your body explodes and you scream his name again. Your pussy clenches and spasms and Tom takes the moment to push the butt plug into your arse and you cry out again, the sweet stretch and burn just adding to your ecstasy, like a booster rocket kicking in to boost you even higher into space.

When you finally open your eyes Tom is kneeling in front of you. He cradles your face in his hands. “Are you still doing alright? Do you want me to stop?”

You blink a few times, bleary eyed, before you shake your head. He smiles and kisses you softly, the buzz of the vibrator still working away between your legs.

“You’re doing so good, love. I’m so proud of you.”

You manage a smile, though you’re having trouble processing words right now you’re so blissed out. He’s actually stopped in the past when you were so far gone that you couldn’t answer, rather than risk you not wanting to go on and just not being capable of expressing it. Tom is your first experience with being in this sort of a relationship, and you hope it never ends.

Your arms ache and your thighs are weak and he reaches between your legs and pulls the vibrator out and switches it off. He holds it up so you can see your own fluids dripping from it. “Such a wet little angel you are. My wet little angel.”

You whimper softly, feeling vastly empty now, a sensation somehow intensified by having the plug in.

Tom takes his hand in his cock and strokes it slowly. You watch his fingers as they wrap around the shaft, come up to the top, spread the dripping fluid around the head and then slide back down. His breath hitches audibly and you want to take that cock in your mouth more than you’ve ever wanted anything in your entire life. Your soul craves the touch of his cock and you whimper.

“I want your cock, sir.”

“No more sir. Just call me Tom. I’m your master whether we’re in the bedroom or not, so just Tom.”

“I want your cock, Tom.”

He smiles. “I know you do. You’re such a needy little thing. You always want my cock don’t you?”

“Yes.”

“That’s right,” he’s still stroking it as he inches closer to you. “You live for this, don’t you?”

You bite your bottom lip and nod. “Yes.” It comes out as a whine.

His hand closes on the cheek of your arse and lifts you just enough that you can angle your hips forward. “Good, because I’m going to fuck you now.”

You cry out as he slams his cock inside you, shoving your pussy open. The handles of the jump rope clunk against your sweat-slicked back from the momentum. His fingers and the vibrator are nothing compared to the size of his cock and there is that delicious pulse of almost-pain that crashes through your body when he takes you that hard. He pulls almost all the way out and then does it again, and again, and you’re already coming.

You’re still shaking in his arms when he tells you, “Let go.”

Your arms drop limply from the restraints and you moan with the ache of stretched muscles and he rolls you over onto your back. His arms hook under your knees and shove them back and he watches you with an impassivity that you wouldn’t believe possible.

“You’re going to gush again. That’s an order.” He hitches your knees further back so your pussy is tilted just right and the head of his cock rubs against the spot his fingers had plundered earlier with every thrust of his hips.

You are so lost to everything but his words and his touch that you can only feel the stretch of his cock and the tug of his fingers at the ropes woven up your chest. He squeezes the separate strands together and they rub against your throat, cutting into your windpipe for a moment.

Your mouth falls open as your lungs hammer against your ribs. He lets go and you gasp for air.

“Gush for me, angel. You know I’m not going to stop fucking you until you do.”

“Then why would I want to gush?” you murmur and he slaps your breast.

“Do as you’re told, little one. You know I don’t tolerate disobedience.”

Your nipple stings in a reminder that while he loves your cheek everywhere else, when it comes to this, you are not granted the lenience he gives you in other realms. “I’m sorry, Tom.”

He bends down and kisses you and then squeezes the jump rope tighter around your throat. “Now gush for me.”

You sink back into the heat scorching your body. The fire has consumed all the oxygen in your lungs and Tom won’t give you any more until you obey him. It’s not difficult though. His cock is owning your cunt and you surrender to his demands, spiraling downward to the building tension in your core and slipping its bonds. Your throat is raw and it hurts when you scream his name one more time.

Tom growls as he continues to fuck you, the wet slap of body against body penetrating through the cotton wool wrapped around you like you’re floating in a cloud. His grunts echo in the room and his hand closes around your throat. “Such a good little angel,” he manages to say before he throws his head back and howls his release into the dark.

You find yourself back in your body, wrapped in a blanket and cradled against Tom’s chest. “You back with me, love?” he asks softly.

You nod, rubbing your cheek against his chest.

He kisses your forehead. “You did so well. Just that one little hiccup at the end, but you are doing amazing. That’s the longest it’s ever taken for you to come back.”

“Being suspended like that was so hard. But it was good for me.”

Tom kisses you again. “What do you say that I take the jump rope off of you and we go have a nice warm bath together?”

“That sounds really nice. Don’t forget to take the plug out, too.”

He chuckles and you shiver. “No, I think I’m going to leave that in a while longer.”


End file.
